


Last man standing is on his knees

by Ripley2win



Series: Scenes missing from Swan Song [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Events of Swan Song from a different POV, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley2win/pseuds/Ripley2win
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Father decided to let the Believers of this world decide the fate of the Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last man standing is on his knees

Last man standing is on his knees

 

This is Swan Song from Father's POV.  
I don't own Supernatural or its characters. No money being made by me. All hail Kripke!

 

 _10 seconds until noon_

Father looked upon the face of the Earth. The world was on the brink of destruction. Random acts of kindness and faith all over the globe appeared to Father's sight as bright spots. Some of the bright spots were in unusual places.

Hungry, homeless and abandoned himself, a man offered the last sip of his bottle to another derelict who was worse off than himself.

A construction worker entered a hospital to visit his dying daughter wearing her favorite backpack full of her favorite toys and books. The backpack was lime green and had a big picture of Tinkerbell on it. Even the silent teasing of a hospital tech was worth it when he saw the joy in his daughters eyes.

Father saw people sharing danger and sharing resources in the face of multiple natural disasters. He also saw humans doing evil. Father decided to let the Believers of this world decide the fate of the Earth.

Best 2 out of 3.

After careful consideration, Father took on the appearance of a young John Winchester. His open and smiling face mirrored how innocent John's soul had been the day before his wife died. He wore a dark tee shirt. His jeans that had a grease stain on the left pants leg. Father met with first two believers chosen at random.

The first believer was a minister named Roy whose wife had captured a Reaper and forced it to heal people of her choosing. Dean Winchester was one of the people he healed. Father sat down on the steps of the minister's small chapel. Roy was drawn to the man and sat down beside him. They shared a quick smile.

“Speak, friend.”

Father pointed at his throat and pantomimed he was unable to speak.

“In some way, I envy you, Friend. I speak too much. When my time comes, I'll have so many questions I won't let God get a word in edgewise. And I do want to his his voice.”

Father laughed soundlessly and placed his hand on the minister's shoulder. He got up and walked around the corner of the chapel and disappeared. He knew what was in the minister's heart.

Father met with the second believer, a woman in her early 30's. He appeared to her as a crime victim, battered and bloody with needle tracks down both arms. He collapsed at her feet.

“Dirty druggie,” she said as her heels clicked past him on the sidewalk.

Dean Winchester was the third believer. His test was different from the first two. He would not see Father in any disguise. His would be a test of faith. Father merely watched events play out but did not interfere with Dean's choices at Stull Cemetery.

 _12 seconds after noon_

Dean, weak and on his knees, could not find the will to move. He was too emotionally exhausted and in physical pain to be angry.

On his knees, he prayed silently.

“We all did Your will. Bring them back.”

At this thought, Dean was stunned. He realized for him to actually pray, he had to believe God existed. Cas would have been so proud that Dean had found even a little bit of faith. As Dean thought about Sam, Cas, Bobby, Gabriel, Ellen and Jo Dean felt his heart break anew.

The world fell silent, perhaps paused out of respect. Birds remained perched. A strong breeze rose and caressed Dean's cheek. But he didn't feel the comfort it offered.

Father was proud of Dean and all the other humans whose sacrifices put Lucifer back into the cage. He was also very proud of his angels Castiel and Gabriel who gave their lives to assist the Winchesters.

Through the power of love and their combined efforts, they had managed to derail an ancient plan. A plan He no longer believed in.

Amazing!

Father brought Castiel back as an instrument of healing Dean and Bobby.

When Dean he asked Cas if he's God, a sudden strong breeze pushed Dean to his feet. The breeze sounded like distant laughter.

Dean and Father were as close as two grains of sand on the same beach. They were as close as the two sides of a page in a book.

But Dean didn't feel it.

Not yet. His journey was not yet finished.


End file.
